


Heaven Don't Have a Name

by KahlantheConfessor



Series: They Deserved Better [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: Jeremy Renner's Heaven Don't Have a Name was the perfect anthem for Black Widow's Natasha RomanoffUndertones for Natasha/Clint (Black Widow/Hawkeye)





	Heaven Don't Have a Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much done weeks ago, but nursing school is kicking my butt the second time around and I didn't have time/motivation to smooth the edits. Got the bug in my head the first time I heard this song, which is offically my favorite song right now. Enjoy while I sob into a textbook.


End file.
